More Than Lovers
by Hidge
Summary: Vision and Wanda are more than happy with their new relationship status. Something he has yet to tell his friends about. AU oneshot. Sequel to Just Friends?


**A/N:** The unofficial official sequel to Just Friends?

Enjoy!

* * *

Vision laughed as he sat on the edge of the bed and tried to pull on his shoes. It was a simple task made all the more complicated by the beautiful woman kneeling behind him, draped over his shoulders.

"Wanda," he chastised. "You're distracting me."

She giggled as she nipped at his ear lobe with her teeth and kissed down the side of his neck. "Good, I'm trying to."

He laughed at her admission of guilt and turned his head so that he could kiss her properly. He raised his hand to tangle in her hair as he kissed her slowly, skillfully using his tongue and taking his time to draw away from the kiss. He smiled as he brushed his thumb along the corner of her mouth. "I have to go. I'm going to be late."

She fell back onto her unmade bed with a groan. "I can't believe you are picking poker night over me," she sighed, intentionally overdramatic.

There was no hurt or resentment in her voice, just playful teasing, but it made him think twice about leaving. He cherished his weekends with her. He stood up and turned around to look at her lying on the bed wearing a tiny t-shirt emblazoned with a cartoon animal and black boy shorts that perfectly hugged her curves. She caught him looking at her so she seductively shifted her legs and ran a hand through her hair while she gazed up at him from underneath long lashes.

She chose the perfect moment to try to enticement him. "Vision," she called in a deep, husky voice. "Wanna come back to bed?"

"God yes," he groaned. He placed both of his hands on the mattress and leaned over her to kiss her again. "You are far too tempting." He kissed along her jaw as he muttered, "The guys are going to kill me."

She giggled and wrapped herself around him. "We can be quick," she whispered. "Then I'll let you go."

He smirked against her skin. "You know I don't do well with time restrictions."

She worked her hands between them and unzipped his khakis before pushing them down over his hips. "And that's what makes you such a gentleman." She grabbed his hair and pressed her mouth hotly against his. "And I love you for it, but right now I want it fast and hard."

"I love you too," Vision answered before he responded with a fierce kiss.

Vision realized that two months of knowing each other was perhaps a little early to be exchanging 'I love yous', but things had moved at a breakneck speed since that fateful breakfast that had ended in first time shower sex. And he did love her, so what was the point of holding back that information? He was pretty sure that he had been in love with her when his friends had convinced him that he was firmly in the friend zone, the land of no return.

The past month had been the best month of his life. They had spent so much time together, out for walks, to dinner, watching movies, drinking coffee, lounging in her apartment with her dog – just learning everything about each other, discussing favourites, sharing memories, kissing for hours on end. He had been able to court her properly with the confirmation that they were indeed a couple and he revelled in the small moments of hold holding, ordering her coffee perfectly without asking, brushing her hair when she was fresh out of the shower. He loved doing small things for her that made him feel needed.

He loved being Wanda Maximoff's boyfriend.

And it went without saying that the sex was phenomenal. She was gorgeous, passionate, enthusiastic, and she told him exactly what she liked. He was more than willing to oblige.

She kissed him softly as they both came down from another high. "You should change. You smell like me."

"I like smelling like you," he hummed as he nuzzled her throat. "And I like it when you smell like me."

"Well then give me your sweater, I'll wear it while you're gone."

He practically growled at her. "You drive me crazy, Wanda." He pushed himself off of the bed and stood up so that the desire to kiss and touch her wasn't so easily fulfilled. Space was key to him getting out of this apartment before the night was over.

She giggled as she lazily stretched her limbs. "Vizh, you should really go before I tie you to this bed and have my way with you."

He groaned as he looked down to push his belt through the loop and pull up his zipper. "How do I get anything done with you around?"

She smiled smugly. "You don't, that's why you're lucky I work close to eighty hours a week."

He laughed before he did as she suggested and changed his sweater. He tossed it on the bed and when he turned around, sporting a black long-sleeve, Wanda had pulled it over her head. Now he knew that she was wearing his sweater, and only his sweater.

"Enjoy your night, babe. Call me if you need a ride."

He walked back towards the bed and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. "I love you."

"Love you too, Vizh."

He left the bedroom, grabbed his coat and keys, and petted the dog on his way out the door.

He took a cab to Sam's, it was his turn to host, and bounded up the stairs of the apartment building. The door was unlocked so he entered the apartment and greeted the six men already present. "Good evening, gentlemen," he stated with a wide grin. "I apologize for my tardiness, something came up."

"No worries, man," Sam responded with a grin. "I was just bartending. What would you like to drink?"

"I think I would like a scotch tonight," he answered as he removed his coat.

Vision walked towards the card table set up in the middle of the living room and took the empty chair between Tony and Bucky. They made conversational small talk about the weather, work, and the Yankees, but Vision couldn't help but notice that every now and then his friends' faces drifted towards him with searching stares.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked self-consciously.

Tony slowly shook his head. "There's something different about you. But I'm not sure what it is," he finished suspiciously.

Sam nodded in agreement as he mindlessly shuffled the cards in front of him. "Yeah, you almost look…"

He trailed off unsurely, but Scott finished the sentence for him. "Smug?"

"Yeah!" The table echoed in agreement.

Vision just shrugged. "I am in the midst of a very interesting project at work. It's satisfying."

Poker night was a once a month event and the main subject of the last one was still very fresh in his memory. He hadn't divulged the details of his new relationship with Wanda to any of his friends, keeping it close to his chest so that no one else could ruin it. He wasn't sure what their reactions would be. He was sure that some of them would be jovial, Sam would be downright proud, but he didn't want to risk any negative responses. He didn't need the added conflict, not while he was so happy.

Sam shook his hand and dismissed his response. "Nah, that's a sex grin. That's what that is!"

Tony straightened up in his chair and looked at him with a curious tilt of his head. "Vision, buddy," he began slowly, "are you getting laid?"

Bucky could barely contain his chuckle as he rearranged the cards in his hand.

A flush bloomed across Vision's face, but he avoided the question.

"I'm offended," Tony continued melodramatically. "That you have a little side dish and you haven't been sharing."

Vision wrinkled his nose in distaste as he tossed away two cards and motioned to the dealer. "I'm not sure I like that metaphor," he muttered.

Vision politely avoided the other questions tossed at him, ranging from very innocent to very lewd. The last conversation centered around him and a female with his group of friends had resulted in him getting very inebriated and very pathetic. He was staying out of this one.

"Call," Tony announced as he pushed a pile of chips towards the middle of the table. "I'm just glad you moved on. It's like they say, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else."

"Excuse me?" Vision asked after taking a sip from his drink.

"Well you were so hung up on that Maximoff chick," Tony responded. "I'm just glad your dick is wet again."

The blonde cringed before he excused himself from the table. "I need another drink." He walked towards Sam's bar setup and poured himself another scotch. When he turned back around, Tony was holding a familiar looking cellphone in both of his hands. Vision quickly patted both of his front pockets and found them to be empty. "Tony," he spoke warningly.

Tony faced him with that boyish, devilish grin that he was all too familiar with. "Couldn't help myself," he explained before he gleefully exclaimed, "Vision has sexy pictures on his phone!"

Vision raced back to the table, but Tony got up out of his chair and ran across the room. And then they were chasing after each other like they were boys again.

"Some of these are pretty classy," Tony smirked. "Is she a model?"

He finally grappled his phone out of Tony's grasp and looked at the picture his friend had been slobbering over before he slipped his phone back in his pocket. The photo in question was one that wasn't terribly risqué. It didn't have Wanda's face in it, just a shot of her soft belly down to the tops of her knees. She was lying on her side and the focus was on her delicate hipbone and thighs in black, lacy underwear. She was aware of his fondness for those particular areas of her body. It was one of the few photographs that she had sent him where he had caved and pressed the 'Save' button.

"So, who's the hottie?" Tony asked with a chuckle as he punched Vision in the shoulder.

Vision blushed as he reclaimed his seat at the table. "I don't want you guys to ruin this one too," he murmured.

There were audible groans and sighs until Steve placated the group. "Okay, let's leave Vision alone. Maybe he'll tell us when he's ready."

"Or when he gets a few more drinks in 'em!" Sam added with a guffaw.

Three hours later, Vision was ninety-five dollars richer and certainly too intoxicated to drive. He sent Wanda a text message that was littered with typos and contained several emojis. While he waited for his ride, they sat on Sam's sofa and smoked cigars.

"Any dirty details to share now, Vis?" Tony asked from his position lying on the floor. As per usual, Tony had gotten the drunkest the quickest.

"Nope." He popped his 'p' after exhaling a cloud of smoke. "A gentleman never kisses and tells," he added mischievously.

Rhodey chuckled at his response and raised his glass. "Well said."

The Brit grinned uncontrollably as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Wanda was here so he sent her the apartment number and invited her up. He jumped to his feet when he heard the knock on the door and all pairs of eyes turned to him in interest. He opened the door and pulled his girlfriend into him by the waist. She was still wearing his sweater, so big on her that it almost fell off one shoulder, and black leggings, with her long, wild hair falling down her back. So casual and yet so stunning.

"Darling," he cooed before he planted a kiss firmly on her mouth.

She giggled and placed both of her hands on his shoulders when he ended the kiss. "I don't think I can drive now," she joked. "You're really drunk."

"You're really beautiful," he replied with a big grin.

She laughed again as her hands landed on his waist just in case he struggled with his balance. "Let's slow down with the compliments there, big guy." He continued to smile down at her with an irrepressible grin, it was rather cute really. She had never seen him like this before. "Are you ready to go?" She asked with another chuckle.

"You must meet my friends!" He declared excitedly.

"Yes, please introduce us!" Tony echoed from the floor. He was interested enough in their new guest to sit up.

Vision wrapped his arm more securely around Wanda's waist and steered her towards the center of the room. He pointed to each of his friends as he introduced them. "This is Steve, Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, Scott, and that's Tony on the floor."

"Hi," she waved with a smile. "I'm Wanda. It's nice to meet you all."

"You're Wanda?" Tony asked incredulously.

She nodded as she tried to keep the look of bewilderment off of her face. "Yes, I'm Wanda."

"She's Wanda," Vision repeated with a lovey-dovey smile on his face. He kissed her on the temple before he slurred, "We're dating."

She chuckled as Vision seemed to be more of a cheesy, affectionate drunk than anything else. "Yes, we are," she laughed before she grabbed him by the waist again. "And I should really get this one home. I hope we all see each other again, soon."

Most of the men in the room nodded dumbly, with dopey smiles on their faces.

She really had no idea what was going on, and she wasn't sure if she even wanted to know.

"Isn't she pretty?" Vision stage whispered over her shoulder.

She simply rolled her eyes, she wasn't actually annoyed, merely amused. She managed to get him out the door, down the stairs, and into her car with minimal difficulty. She sat in the driver's seat with a sigh of satisfaction and turned the keys in the ignition.

"Did you have fun?" She asked conversationally.

He remained silent so when they stopped at a red light she turned her head to see that he was gazing at her with a soft, captivated smile.

"What?" She asked with a laugh.

"I love you," he stated sincerely, "and yes, I had fun tonight." He reached across the console and placed his large palm on her knee.

She entwined her fingers with his and rested their joined hands on her thigh as the light changed to green and she pressed down on the gas pedal once more. "I love you too, you drunk fool."

She escorted him into her apartment without much incident, and she laughed happily as he promptly sat on her floor and started playing with her beagle, Lucy.

"Who's a good girl?" He cooed as the dog enthusiastically jumped all over his lap.

While he was occupied with the canine, she retrieved a tall glass of water from the kitchen. "Come over here and drink this," she commanded as she sat on her living room sofa.

He was quick to join her, hopping off the floor, cuddling into her side, and carefully cradling the glass between both hands. Lucy was quick to follow him, curling up by his feet. "Thank you," he murmured politely between sips.

She smiled as she raised a hand and began to massage his scalp. He promptly leaned into her, much like a content puppy. "Vizh," she began softly, "can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," he replied almost instantly.

"Why were your friends acting so strangely?"

"Oh, they thought you weren't interested in me. It was the subject of our last poker night. Apparently I was in the _friend zone_ ," he answered candidly. He closed his eyes as she continued to gently scratch his head. "I think that they were in shock," he murmured.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," she whispered. She pressed her mouth against his ear as she finished. "Men really don't understand women."

"That is very true," he agreed with a laugh. "They teased me about braiding your hair."

She smiled at the adorable pout on his face. "I love it when you do that," she assured him. She kissed him softly and tugged on his wrist. "Come on, it's time for bed."

"I like bed," he muttered.

Vision was thankful that when he awoke the next morning he had very few symptoms of a hangover. He had a very vague recollection of the night before, but at least he didn't have a headache or upset stomach. And he was sleeping next to a warm body. He certainly felt better than he had the morning after the last poker night.

He rolled over in bed, with his eyes still closed, and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. "Good morning, sweetheart," he greeted quietly.

"Your phone has been buzzing for the past hour," she replied sleepily.

"Do you want me to get it?"

He felt her nod underneath his chin. "It could be important. It could be work."

He placed a quick kiss on the top of her head before he rolled back to his side of the bed and grabbed his cell phone off of the bedside table. He had eleven unread text messages. One each from Scott, Rhodey, Sam, Bucky and Steve, and six from Tony.

 _Steve – Wanda seems like a great gal._

 _Bucky – I get why Nat and Wanda are friends. Cool chick._

 _Sam – My man! I'm adding hair braiding to my repertoire._

 _Rhodey – Congrats kid. I never doubted you._

 _Scott – You and Wanda should go out to dinner with Hope and I sometime. Talk soon._

 _Tony – Holy shit._

 _Tony – That actually happened._

 _Tony – Wanda exists._

 _Tony – And you're not in the friend zone._

 _Tony – Why didn't you tell me?_

 _Tony – She's super hot btw._

"Is it work?"

"No," he chuckled, "it's just my friends."

"Still in shock?" She asked with a laugh.

She shifted so that she could cuddle into his side and she rested a hand on his abdomen. "Yes, I think they are." He held his cell phone above his head as he replied to the flurry of text messages that he had received.

"I told you, men don't understand women."

He laughed again and set the phone back on the bedside table. "I would agree with that." He started to run his fingers through her long hair. "Otherwise I wouldn't have been so caught off guard by blueberry pancakes and shower invitations."

She smiled into his chest as he recalled their first time together. "You were so nervous," she teased playfully.

"I was surprised," he disputed as he tickled her waist in retaliation. "Surprised and speechless because you got naked so quickly." She raised her head to look at him with an expression of scandalized disbelief, and he quickly clarified his comment. "And you're so beautiful."

She laughed as she leaned in to kiss him. "Nice save," she whispered.

They quickly got carried away and it was the buzzing of his phone on the bedside table that pulled them apart. He reluctantly tore his mouth away from hers and shifted into a push-up position. He looked down at her with a frown, but he was happy to see that she was smiling.

"Someone is popular this morning," she said as she squeezed his shoulder.

"It's probably Tony," he answered with a groan. She dawned a mischievous grin before she reached for the phone. "Wanda?" He asked nervously. "What are you doing?"

She shushed him as she glanced over the messages from Tony Stark and pressed the icon that dialled his number.

He answered on the first ring. " _Holy shit, Vision. You need to tell me everything. You owe me._ "

"Vision's a little busy right now," she purred.

There was a prolonged silence before Tony Stark spoke again. " _Oh, hello. How are you, Miss Maximoff?_ "

"I will be better when this conversation is over." There was another prolonged silence so she continued. "Vision will call you when I'm finished with him. Bye."

Vision looked at her with wide eyes as she tossed his cell phone aside. "What are you planning to do with me?" He questioned in a husky voice.

She simply grinned and arched an eyebrow.

He was definitely going to hear about this at the next poker night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please review! :)


End file.
